


The world was on fire/and no one could save me/but you.

by xthebanyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthebanyx/pseuds/xthebanyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I wrote for my friend Jill, the biggest Wincest shipper I know.  This was written on scraps of paper, snuck into apron pockets, hidden from customer's inadvertent gazes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world was on fire/and no one could save me/but you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IlLupo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlLupo/gifts).



Dean inhaled sharply as he felt Sam's hand graze against his leg. It had been weeks since the brother's had sought solace in each other's arms and Dean was longing to feel that heat again. Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter and pretended to be intent on the road. Sam's hand lingered between them before switching the cassette in the player. The low music, however, did nothing to cut the tension that was filling the car. Several long minutes passed before Dean glanced sideways at his brother, and was surprised to see Sam watching him. Dean's pulse quickened and arousal burned in his stomach.

"Pull over."

Sam's voice was husky with need. Dean pulled the Impala over far onto the shoulder of the road, the car growing dark with the dusk. Dean could barely turn the ignition off before Sam's lips were on his, hands fumbling at Dean's shirt buttons. Dean growled and tangled his hands in his brother's long hair, his tongue roughly exploring Sam's mouth. Sam bit Dean's bottom lip, hard and eager. Dean moaned deep in his throat and pulled away, breath heavy and catching in his chest.

"Backseat?"

Sam's eyes were dark with lust. Sam nodded and awkwardly folded his long limbs into the back seat. Dean joined him, desire pulsing through his body. Dean discarded his shirt and gasped as Sam's fingertips traced the tattoo etched into his skin. Sam's lips followed his fingertips, raising goose bumps across Dean's skin. Dean's erection was tight in his jean and he longed for Sam to satisfy him. Sam's nimble hands slowly unbuttoned Dean's jeans, releasing Dean from his constraints. Closing his eyes, Dean growled as Sam's mouth closed around his cock. Sam knew the ecstasy Dean greedily wanted from him and was careful to slowly tease his brother, determined to make Dean earn it. Dean roughly entangled his hands into Sam's hair, forcing his brother's head down, deeper onto him. Sam's gentle hands gripped Dean's hips and guided his brother's movements into his mouth, slowing Dean's eager pace and making him growl in want.

Dean suddenly pulled his brother back up to his mouth, tasting himself on Sam's lips.

"Sammy..." 

Dean's whisper was coarse and frantic. Sam couldn't help but smile against Dean's impatient kisses. Sam consented as Dean hastily pawed at Sam's shirt, removing the worn plaid. Dean ran his hand across Sam's fit chest, lingering at the identical tattoo inked into his brother. Sam briefly closed his eyes, losing himself in the warm fingers that were exploring him. Sam reached down, once again gripping his brother's hard erection in his experienced hand. Dean pushed himself into Sam's stroke, breaking more heavily. Sam loved watching his tough older brother in this moment of vulnerability -- eyes closed tight, curved lips whispering his name. Sam usually felt like the back up when the pair was fighting the world -- the sidekick to the hero. So it turned him on endlessly to have control over Dean. Sam relished this control now as he continued to stoke Dean's cock, his teeth nibbling at Dean's earlobe.

"Sammy...fuck me."

Dean's begging caused Sam to moan aloud. Dean only allowed himself to be fucked when he was really aroused, when he wanted to be taken advantage of. Sam was more than happy to oblige and he flipped Dean over aggressively. Dean raised his ass to Sam, his breathing now mixed with anxious grunts, yearning for Sam to ravage him. Sam pulled his hard cock out and stroked himself slowly, eyes glued to Dean's tight ass. He was going to savor this fuck, make Dean plead for relief.

“SAM.”

Dean nearly shouted his brother’s name as Sam plunged himself into Dean. Sam paused here, savoring the feeling of Dean’s ass around his cock. Dean grunted as Sam slowly began to thrust into him, hands gripping the side panel. Sam clung to Dean’s hips as he fucked him, long hair sticking to the sweat on his face. The dark car filled with the sounds of the brother’s pleasure – names being breathed and moans escaping raspy throats. Sam could feel himself getting close to climax and he wanted Dean to cum with him. He leaned over his brother, pressing his chest into Dean’s back and gripping Dean’s cock in his hand. Sam pumped Dean in sync to his fucking, snickering when Dean swore loudly and pressed his ass harder into Sam.

“Dean….I….Dean….”

Sam let himself go, an ecstatic moan mixing with chuckling when Dean came along with him. 

His plan to tease Dean failed miserably in pursuit of his own satisfaction. Dean turned to sit beside his brother in the backseat, a lazy smile lingering on his lips.

“Thanks, Sammy.”


End file.
